Fanfiction Terms For Idiots
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Here a short guide to the terms authors use in our stories. Don't need to review. NOW HAS LEMON AND FLUFF!


Title: Fanfiction Terms for Idiots

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authoress note: I thought of doing this because some people don't know what the authors are saying when we say stuff, so here's to the people who don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AU/AT

_Main article: Alternative universe (fan fiction)_

**AU** stands for "Alternate Universe". **AT** stands for **Alternate Timeline**.

A/N

_Author's note_, when the author wants to create an aside to explain something.

Gen

_General_ or non-romantic, used as an official subgenre category on many archives, including .

H/C

Stands for _Hurt/Comfort_, a plot framework in which one character in a particular _ship_ experiences pain (usually emotional) and the other character offers comfort.

IC

_Main article: in character_

**IC** is an acronym which stands for _in character_, and refers to the behavior of (usually canon) characters which seems logical given what is known about them and their previous behavior in canon (see: OOC later in this article).

OC

_Main article: Original character_

Stands for _Original Character_, i.e. a character created by the author of the fan fiction, as opposed to one already existing in canon.

OOC

_Main article: Out of Character_

Stands for _Out of Character_.

POV

_Main article: Point of view_

Stands for _Point of View_

PWP

Stands for _Porn Without Plot_

R&R

Stands for _Read and Review_

SI

_Main article: Author character_

Stands for _Self-insert_ or _Self-insertion_.

TWT

Stands for _Time line? What Time line?_

WAFF

Stands for "Warm And Fuzzy Feeling" or "Warm And Fuzzy Feelings"

Lemon and Lime

Explicit sex stories in general, especially in _anime_ fan fiction, are known as lemon, a term which comes from a Japanese slang term meaning "sexy" that itself derives from an early pornographic cartoon series called _Cream Lemon_. The term lime denotes a story that has sexual themes but is not necessarily explicit.

Fluff

A genre in which the story is devoid of angst and takes on a mood of light-hearted romance[_citation needed_], see WAFF, above.

Songfic

This is a genre, defined by its distinct format, in which an author takes an existing song and uses the lyrics to generate the theme of his or her story, or to add emphasis to certain aspects of it.

Canon

_Canon_ (derived from the term's usage in the Christian religion and popularized in this context by the Baker Street Irregulars) refers to the "official" source material upon which fan fiction can be based.

Fandom

In fan fiction communities, especially online, generally _fandom_ refers to people who enjoy a specific story, character, game, etc., and actively interact with others; that is, a group of (however scattered) such individuals who share interest in the same media.

RPF

Stands for Real person fiction, **RPF** is fiction written about real people such as actors, politicians, athletes and musicians. Due to the nature of the stories - being about real people as opposed to fictional characters

Alt

Fan fiction stories that are alternative versions of a specific section of canon are called "Alt-[Section of Canon]" stories. For example, an "Alt-HBP" story in _Harry Potter_ fan fiction would be a different version of the sixth book (_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_, popularly shortened to "HBP").

Crossover

Another fan fiction subgenre is the _crossover story_, in which either characters from one story exist in (or are transported to) another pre-existing story's world, or more commonly, characters from two or more stories interact.

Dark

"Dark" refers to plots which introduce elements such as death, violence, betrayal or loss into series which generally do not contain these elements, such as Pokémon. "Dark" fan fiction builds upon preexisting emotional attachments that readers have with the characters for dramatic effect.

Movieverse

"Movieverse" as a term refers to the film adaptations of books, games, etc.; the term is used both in the context of comparison/contrast between different versions of canon (such as in Jurassic Park, where the storyline of each differ greatly) and to mark stories which are based explicitly and exclusively on the film adaptation

Uberfic

Uberfic is a kind of alternative universe fan fiction in which characters or events are portrayed closely to original canon but in a different time period, often featuring the ancestors, descendants or reincarnations of canon characters.

Slash and het

_See also: __femslash_

_See also: __yaoi_

_See also: __yuri (term)_

Slash fiction is, depending on one's preferred definition: a subgenre of romance fan fiction which exclusively deals in homosexual or male homosexual relationships; a subgenre of Alternate Pairing that addresses a relationship between characters of the same gender, especially males; or the same thing as an Alternate Pairing.

Crack!fic or Acid!fic

A form of fan fiction in which characters are put in very random, nonsensical situations, and most often are all OOC. Its name, derived from the drugs, uses the irrationality from the drug high as an example of what to expect in the piece.

Name Smooshing

A "name smoosh" is an alternate way to denote the relationship pairing in a fanfic. Whereas the traditional notation is "_First character's name_ / _Second character's name_"

**Femslash** (also known as "f/f slash", "femmeslash", and "saffic") is a subgenre of slash fan fiction which focuses on romantic and/or sexual relationships between female fictional characters. Typically, characters featured in femslash are heterosexual in the canon universe; however, similar fan fiction about lesbian

**Yaoi** (やおい) is a popular term for fictional media that focuses on homosexual male relationships, yet is generally created by and for females.

_**Yuri**_ (百合**?**), also known by the wasei-eigo construction **Girls Love** (ガールズラブ, _gāruzu rabu_), is a Japanese jargon term for content and a genre involving love between women in manga, anime, and related Japanese media.


End file.
